


Show Time

by WolfStar_85



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canonical Character Death, Dirty Talk, Everyone Is Gay, Exhibitionism, Fuck Or Die, Gunplay, I'm Sorry, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Rape, The Author Regrets Everything, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar_85/pseuds/WolfStar_85
Summary: The Governor arrives at the prison to make a deal with Rick and the group. He brings Michonne and Hershel as hostages. When things go south he decides to break them in a way none of them could ever imagine.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Show Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Don't own. Making no money. For entertainment purposes only.

"DADDY!" Maggie screamed seeing her dad thrown onto the ground then forced onto his knees. 

"Shit." Daryl muttered and quickly lowered his crossbow. No one inside the prison walls had expected this.

"Let him go!" Beth yelled.

Governor laughed. "Seems you're rather popular. He aimed his rifle at Beth. "You, or her old man!"

"Me." Hershel said quietly. "Don't hurt her… she… she's my baby…" 

Governor laughed and shot a warning shot at Beth, barely missing her before he suddenly took Michonne's sword and sliced Hershel's shirt off.

"The hell?" Rick asked pausing as they saw this. 

Governor kicked Hershel onto his back and used the sword to slice into the pants fabric Hershel had on, fully exposing Hershel's body.

Maggie and Beth both turned their heads. They had never seen their dad naked and didn't plan to start. "What is he doing?" Maggie asked Daryl who was closest.

Daryl sighed. "You don't want to know." He said watching with disgust as Governor pushed Hershel to the ground onto his back. He looked to Rick then back. "Let him go!" He yelled.

Governor simply laughed. "I might." He said kneeling at Hershel's legs. He pulled them apart quickly tying them in a spread position. "When I'm good and ready." 

Hershel struggled against the Governor as best he could only to find his arms being bound as well, the two vehicles on either side of him being used as the tie down objects ensuring he was at Governor's mercy. 

"No!" Daryl yelled. "Let him go! We can talk about this!"

"Time for talking is over." Governor said as he ran a finger down Hershel's chest, torso, waist to run the length of Hershel's flaccid cock.

Hershel shuddered. "Don't touch me like that!" He snapped.

"Oh!" Governor said chuckling darkly. "Perhaps you'd prefer this?" And he wrapped his hand around the soft member and started stroking it slowly.

Hershel's eyes clenched tightly shut. He didn't like where this was going at all. "I said don't touch me like that!" He snapped again.

Governor merely laughed and stroked faster, squeezing a bit harder on Hershel's cock. The older man's hips thrust up into it without warning.

"Stop!" Hershel growled out. "This… This is wrong on so many le...lev… Mmm." He groaned as Governor's lips wrapped around him.

Governor chuckled around him, causing vibrations for the older man as he bobbed his head slowly. 

Hershel did his best not to moan. It was wrong! It shouldn't be happening! And he most certainly shouldn't be starting to respond to it. 

Governor though, was a patient man. He continued licking and sucking on Hershel's hardening cock. It became apparent, very quickly, that he enjoyed the fight the older man gave him. Hershel's resistance was unmatched, but he wasn't about to give up. He pressed a finger against Hershel's ass, finding the hole quickly and began rubbing it and pressing against it. 

Hershel winced as Governor breached his sphincter and let out a grunt of pain. It was wrong! Oh god it was wrong! "Stop… This."

Governor merely chuckled around him and with little warning, he twisted his wrist and crooked his finger he knew right where to touch.

Hershel's back arched up pulling against the bindings and he let out an almost shocked moan. 

Governor laughed and pulled off Hershel's cock, attacking that one spot with his finger. "Feel good does it?" He laughed. 

Hershel's body convulsed with the pleasure sweeping over him. He moaned and hummed. "Stop stop stop!" He said. "You can't… Mmm… You can't do this." 

"Can't I?" Governor asked with a dark chuckle. "I don't really think you're in a position to tell me what I can and can't do." He said as he continued rubbing that one spot. He wrapped his other hand around Hershel's erection and began stroking him leaning in and pressing his lips to the head of Hershel's cock.

Hershel arched his back despite his hate for what was happening. It was wrong, it shouldn't be happening, and he sure as hell should not be responding to it. The worst part was, it felt so good! It had been so long since he'd been touched in an intimate way. 

"Don't…" Hershel said almost sharply then gasped, his eyes widening then clenching as Governor's lips wrapped around his cock head. He had to bite down on his lower lip to keep from making a sound, fuck it felt good! 

Governor chuckled around Hershel, bobbing his head all along the length, his tongue flicking here and there.

Slowly, Hershel's hips began moving with the touch. It was feeling too good and he didn't like that.

Governor laughed as he continued licking and sucking on Hershel's hardening cock. Giving him a decent erection. "Look how hard you are for me." He laughed. "You must really like this." 

"No…" Hershel argued. "No I… I...oh… Ahh! No no no… Stop stop… Mmm…" 

Governor had taken Hershel into his mouth again and was bobbing his head, in finger pressing into Hershel's ass hole. He twisted his wrist and rubbed.

Hershel Greene had never cursed a day in his life. But the touch to his extremely sensitive prostate, forced something out. He gasped, arched and cried out, pressing against the intrusion, his body suddenly aching for more. "Ah fuck…"

Governor laughed coldly. "Is that what you want old man?" He asked. "Me to fuck you?" He laughed and attacked Hershel's prostate with two of his fingers. "Beg me! Come on! Beg for me to fuck your ass! Beg me to screw your brains out." 

Hershel was panting now, trying to resist, but damn it felt so good. He hummed, his body reacting to the touch, grinding against Governor's fingers silently asking for more. "Mmm no." He whispered. 

Governor laughed and resumed giving Hershel a blow job while assaulting his prostate. His free hand moving to fondle Hershel's balls.

A moan… Hershel's body ached for more. It knew what it wanted despite Hershel's attempts to hide it. He was grinding hard against the assaulting fingers, shaking with the effort of trying not to let himself give in completely, and the moans were becoming more and more needy. "Mmm… Yes…" He whispered. "Yes… Oh God… Please forgive me…" He prayed. 

The more Governor did the more Hershel's resistance fell. The older man's body was screaming for more. "Please…" He whispered.

Governor chuckled. "Please what? You have to say it all! Please fuck me in the ass! Say it!"

Hershel moaned and his hips rolled into each touch, grinding hard against the fingers attacking his prostate, milking him. His cock was hard now and throbbing with need. A tightening sensation began in the pit of Hershel's groin he was going to cum. This man was going to make him… It stopped! Just as Hershel was about to topple over the edge to a blissful orgasm, it all stopped. 

He moaned, groaned, and whined with the ruined orgasm, panting it out. "Please…" He said again.

"Say it right." Governor said laughing at him. 

Hershel groaned and tried to use his own body to finish off. It was right there… It wouldn't take much… "Please…" He repeated. 

"Say it right!" Governor ordered. "Or else I may get bored and take my own needs out on one of your pretty little girls." 

It was only words… But they were enough. Hershel would protect his girls til his last breath. "Please fuck me in the ass." He said finally. "You wouldn't want them, I know how to move, how to please you…"

Governor hum and chuckled then kissed Hershel. "Mmm, is that so?" He asked as he slowly pressed into the older man's ass.

Hershel moaned, and pressed himself against the Governor, ensuring the man went in completely. Then he began moving his hips. "Ahh! Fuck yes… Mmmm." 

Governor laughed as he started out slow. Moving his hips in a slow rhythmic motion, pushing in and pulling out only to push slowly again. "Fuck you are so damn fucking tight!"

"Never been with… Mmm… With another man before." Hershel said softly, taking what the Governor gave him. 

"I can tell." Governor said as he started to speed up his movements. "But fuck you feel good!" 

Governor reached down within hand and wrapped it around Hershel's hard cock, jerking him off at the same time as fucking him.

Hershel let out a loud gasping moan. He wanted to resist, to separate himself from this, however with each touch that forced him to moan, he was reminded all too well that this was really happening.

The fucking was slow, Governor didn't want to rush this. He wanted to break them all. To make them watch him use sexual debauchery to break their spirits. After he'd fuck the old man, he'd do the black bitch with the sword, then the rest of the ladies… Then each male would slowly be broken by their sexual urges… Followed with that adorable boy of the leader, Rick's… Then Rick himself. And before it was over… Each would beg him to either fuck them more or kill them. 

Hershel didn't want this to feel so good. He closed his eyes and groaned, his cock throbbing in his attacker's hand. He was nearing a very unwanted and forced orgasm. "No no no…" He muttered. "Come on… Come on stop… Don't… Mmm… Don't do this…" 

Governor laughed and stopped immediately then grabbed Hershel by the neck and forced him against the fence, pressing him hard against it, right in front of Maggie and Beth, then slid into him again and resumed jerking him off. "Look girls!" He laughed. "Look at your daddy! Listen to him moan for my cock! Say it old man! Beg me to really fuck you!" 

Hershel shook, it was only the Governor's weight holding them up. He shook his head. "No.." He refused.

Governor cocked his gun and aimed at Beth. "Beg me or your little princess dies!" He gave a hard thrust, bucking himself up into Hershel's prostate.

Hershel gasped as a shock of pleasure swept over him. He let out a groan. "Please." He whispered.

"Louder!" Governor ordered. "So everyone hears you!" He thrust his hips roughly again.

Hershel arched again and moaned. "Please… " he said much louder this time. "Please fuck me."

"That's better!" Governor said. "Tell them how good it feels!" He continued while using his own thrusts, plus Earth's gravity to have his way fully and completely with Hershel. Thrusting hard up into him, hitting his prostate over and over while quickly jerking the man off. 

Hershel moaned, his body once more completely betraying him. "It feels so good." He moaned. 

"Of course it does!" Governor said laughing. "It feels good because you're a man whore! A man whore that needs fucked in the worst way! You're nothing but a dirty, filthy cock slut!" 

Hershel shuddered, his body responding in every way except how he needed it to. He moaned and gasped… Grinding himself against Governor's thrusts. "Yes… Yes… Oh…" He was so close… It wasn't going to take much more… "M...move girls… Please…" He said, begging them to get out of the way so his quickly building orgasm wouldn't land on either of them. 

"Stay!" Governor ordered and put the gun to Hershel's head quickly. "One move… I blow his head off." He laughed. "Which girl do we want to receive your cum?" He asked as he jerked Hershel off at a quick pace, thrusting against him. 

"N-neither one…" Hershel said quickly. "Please… Don't… Don't do this." He was trying his best to hold it back. He didn't want to cum on either of his girls. That was even more wrong than this!

"Choose!" Governor snarled and thrust hard up into Hershel. "Now! Or I will!" 

"I can't…" Hershel said with a groan. It was right there… He couldn't hold it off much longer. "I can't be made to choose such a… A… Mmm." He tensed and his cock gave a hard throb, cum spurting out quickly and heavily.

Maggie whimpered, she hated this! Hated what this violent man was doing to her dad. Being the oldest of the two, however, she shoved Beth behind her and pressed against the fence crying as the warm ejaculate landed on her bare waist. "It's okay daddy." she assured him." it's okay… I forgive you! I still love you!"

Hershel broke into sobs. Then gasped as he felt his attacker thrust in deep and with a groan fill his bowels with his essence. He fell to his knees when the Governor stepped away. 

"Show's over!" Governor said and grabbed Michonne's sword, slicing Hershel's head off. 

That action alone prompted the gunfire as those behind the prison walls exploded in rage. The group would never be the same. Maggie… Would never be the same. She would see to it that the man called Governor would not be leaving here alive.


End file.
